<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Us Again (Narra Hill Edition) by jajamyeons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757357">Us Again (Narra Hill Edition)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajamyeons/pseuds/jajamyeons'>jajamyeons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Make up sex, Top Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajamyeons/pseuds/jajamyeons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayang naman kasi ang 10k/per person na binayad ni Kian sa airbnb kung hindi nila mae-enjoy ang lugar.</p><p>or  FUBU FUBU lang dapat kaso nainlove na ang isa, paano na?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Us Again (Narra Hill Edition)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! :D nag babalik na naman ako para mag bigay ng ika-apat na ayuda! sobrang kalat na naman pero sana ay mag enjoy kayo kasi sumakit ulo ko so much!!! </p><p>ANG ORDER KO SMUT BAKIT BINIGYAN AKO NG -------</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javi and Kian arrived at"Narra Hill Family Suite"— a beautifully designed modern kubo with a commanding view of Taal. The ambience of the place is breathtaking no wonder why a lot of tourist wants to visit the place. Downstairs has a living area, bar area, master bedroom with queen-sized bed and bathroom while Upstairs have a queen-sized bed and a sofa bed. </p><p>After nilang magpahinga ng saglit mula sa biyahe ay nag decide ang dalawa na mag night swimming so they can experience the "talk of the town" na pool sa kubo suit na may overlooking view pa ng taal volcano </p><p>"Lamig naman. Babe yakap mo ako." Pabirong sambit ni Kian ng mailubog niya ang sarili sa pool </p><p>"Kaya mo na yan, laki mo na" Nag pout naman si Kian dahil sa sagot ni Javi pero hindi na niya ipinilit pa ang gusto. Baka mahalata ng isa na may iba na siyang nararamdaman and he is scared sa kung ano ang pwedeng mangyari </p><p>Javi on the other hand, ay naka upo lang sa may gilid ng pool habang ang kanyang paa ay naka lubog sa tubig. Nakapag pahinga man ay ramdam pa rin niya ang pagod sa sistema niya kaya naman mas pinili niyang magbabad na lang sa isang tabi at isandal ang ulo niya sa may metal na hawakan while watching Kian na akala mo'y batang enjoy na enjoy sa paglangoy. </p><p>"If you love me won't you say something<br/>
If you love me won't you<br/>
Won't you" Javi is jamming to the random playlist from spotify na nag p-play ngayon sa bluetooth speaker na dala nila </p><p>Si Kian naman na nag ba-babad sa pool ay kinakabahan dahil parang pakiramdam niya ay kinakausap siya ni Javi gamit ang kanta. </p><p>Pero hindi naman niya alam diba? Am i obvious? Tanong ni Kian sa sarili. He shrugged the idea in his mind at sumisid nalang muli sa tubig.</p><p> </p><p>Nang medyo may katagalan na, napansin ni Kian na siya lang ang nasisiyahan sa ginagawa but he appreciates Javi for staying kaya't tinapunan niya ito ng tingin. Napansin niya ang pwesto nito sa gilid na nakasandal ang ulo sa parang gutter ng pool . </p><p>Tanaw nito si Javi sa ilalim ng buwan at mga bituin sa kalangitan na may gandang tatalo sa bulkang taal kaya napangiti nalang si Kian ng wala sa sarili</p><p> </p><p>On Kian's current direction ay kita niya ang mahaba at maputing leeg ni Javi na parang nanghihikayat na lumapit siya. </p><p>"Babe!" Tawag nito kay Javi ngunit tila hindi siya nito narinig. </p><p>Napa kunot ng bahagya ang noo ni Kian </p><p>"Is he sleeping already? Dapat umakyat na eh" Sambit niya sa sarili </p><p>Dahan dahan siyang lumangoy palapit sa binata dahil hindi naman malawak ang pool ay agad siyang nakarating sa direksyon ni Javi. Pag ahon niya ay sinadya niya talagang pumagitna sa mga binti nito na ikinagulat naman ng huli, na kanina ay tahimik na ine-enjoy ang paligid at ang kantang "Positions" ni Ariana </p><p>"Why? Do you want to kiss me?" Tanong ni Javi at inalis pa ang kaunting buhok na tumatakip sa mata ni Kian </p><p>"Sure" Sagot nito at bahagyang hinila si Javi sa pool </p><p>Yakap ni Kian ang bewang ni Javi para maging magkapantay sila. Sa lahat ng pagkilos na ginawa ay hindi naputol ang kanilang kanina pang titigan. </p><p>"You look beautiful tonight" mahina ngunit malambing na sambit ni Kian na ikinamula ng isa. </p><p>"Fuck you" Sagot ni Javi dahil bakit siya kinakabahan? Isisi niya ba kay Ed Sheeran na kumakanta ng "Thinking Out Loud" ngayon na nag pplay sa bluetooth speaker? Tangina talaga </p><p>"Ofcourse, I will" </p><p>As if on cue, Kian pulled Javi closer to him and look directly into the latter's eyes before claiming his lips. Kahit naman kinakabahan sa hindi malamang dahilan ay tumugon naman si Javi sa halik ng binata. Habang tumatagal ay ramdam ni Kian na lumalalim na ang kanilang pag hahalikan, Javi also tilted his neck for better access ng simulan itong papakin ni Kian </p><p>"ahHh'' Javi softly moaned ng sipsipin ni Kian ang sensitive part ng leeg niya  </p><p>"I missed this baby." Sambit naman ni Kian habang pinapa-ulanan ng halik ang leeg nito </p><p>Ikinawit naman ni Javi ang kanyang binti sa bewang ni Kian. Dikit na dikit para mas maramdaman ang tumitigas na pagkalalaki  sa loob ng basa nitong shorts. </p><p>Parehong malalim ang paghinga nilang dalawa at nang magka titigan ang kanilang mga mata ay para bang nangungusap ang mga ito na gawin na ang bagay na gusto nilang pareho. Nakuha naman agad ito ni Kian kaya dahan dahan siyang naglakad paalis ng pool habang karga pa din si Javi na naka pulupot sa bewang niya. </p><p>Inilagay ni Kian si Javi sa gilid ng pool at mabilis na binigyan ito ng halik sa labi bago siya umahon ng tuluyan. </p><p>"Wet for me already?" Napa irap naman si Javi dahil sa tanong ng isa </p><p>Ofcourse he is already wet either because of the water or because of Kian there is no in between </p><p>"Joke lang" Tumawa muna ng bahagya si Kian bago angkinin muli ang labi ni Javi ngunit sa pagkakataong ito ay dahan dahan niya ding ini-higa si Javi sa gilid ng pool. </p><p>Kian started giving Javi butterfly kisses mula sa noo nito papunta sa cheeks, ilong at labi. He's already satisfied na halikan ang buong mukha ng binata sa ilalim niya kaya ibinaba niya ang halik sa leeg nito na kahit ilang beses na niyang hinalikan ay nababaliw pa din siya. </p><p>Kung busy ang labi niya sa pag bibigay ng halik sa isa, ang kanyang isang kamay naman ay gumagala sa loob ng tshirt ni Javi at bahagyang pinaglalaruan ang utong nitong tigas na tigas na. Kian can also hear Javi's soft moans habang ginagawa niya ito </p><p>"Putangina, nakaka libog ka talaga" May gigil na sambit ni Kian habang ang malikot nitong kamay ay nasa garter na ng suot na shorts ni Javi. </p><p>"Ooh I love that dress<br/>
But you won't need it anymore<br/>
No you won't need it no more<br/>
Let's just kiss 'til we're naked" </p><p>Sinabayan pa ni Kian ang kantang Versace on the Floor habang dahan dahang inaalis ang suot na shorts ni Javi at sinunod niya din ang tshirt nito. Ibinulong niya pa sa tenga nito ang lyrics na "Baby" which sends shivers down to the latter's spine. </p><p>A fucking turn on. Sa isip isip ni Javi </p><p> </p><p>Muling inangkin ni Kian ang labi ni Javi na para bang ito ang unang beses na gagawin niya to, habang ang kanyang kamay naman ay hinihimas ang binti ni Javi at dahan dahan itong ibinubuka. Nang magtagumpay ay pumagitna siya roon. </p><p>Tinitigan ni Kian si Javi na para bang siya na ang pinaka magandang nilalang na nakita niya<br/>
"I Love You" sambit nito sa isip niya kaya napangiti siya bigla </p><p>Tangina, mahal na mahal na nga niya </p><p>Dahan dahang pinasok ni Kian ang kaniyang daliri sa butas ni Javi kaya napa ungol naman ang isa </p><p>"I love you" wala sa wisyong sabi ni Kian na ikinagulat naman ng nasasarapan na si Javi </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Naguguluhang tanong nito kaya hinalikan nalang siya bigla ni Kian ng mapagtanto kung anong sinabi niya. </p><p>Kasabay ng kanyang mabilis na pag angkin sa labi nito ay ang pag pasok ng tatlo pa niyang daliri kaya medyo napaigtad si Javi sa ginawa ni Kian </p><p>I love you nga, 3 daliri agad eh </p><p>Naging mabilis ang pag labas pasok ng daliri ni Kian sa masikip na butas ni Javi at rinig na rinig sa paligid ang ungol ng maliit ng binata na sarap na sarap sa ginagawa ng isa </p><p>"Babe, hindi ba masakit likod mo? Matigas here oh?" Tumigil saglit si Kian sa pag fifinger kay Javi para tanungin ito </p><p>Itinukod ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang mga braso sa magkabilang gilid ni Baekhyun upang magkapantay muli ang kanilang mga mata </p><p>"Meseket" Pabirong sagot ni Baekhyun kaya napatawa silang pareho </p><p>Tumayo si Kian at inilahad ang kamay para tulungan tumayo si Javi na agad namang tinangap ng binata. 

Nang maka tayo si Javi ay binuhat siya ni Kian at kinarga ng "Bridal Style" kaya automatic na ikinawit ng isa ang braso nito sa leeg ng binata </p><p> </p><p>Habang paakyat sila,  titig na titig naman si Javi sa binata. </p><p>"Tangina, ang gwapo talaga nito" Sa isip isip ni Javi dahil totoo naman, idagdag mo pa na naka awang ng bahagya ang labi nito parang gusto niya nalang halikan hangang bukas </p><p> </p><p>Nang makarating sa taas ay agad na inilapag ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at agad pa itong inalalayan dahil muntik pang ma-out of balance. </p><p>Ay na fall yan?tapos sinalo? </p><p>Sandali niyang pinasadahan ng tingin ang binata na ngayon ay naka hubad sa harapan niya lalo tuloy siyang tinigasan at para maibaling sa iba ang atensyon niya ay naka isip siyang bigla ng idea upang asarin si Javi </p><p>"Let's sleep na babe, mukhang pagod ka na eh" Pang aasar ni Kian na ngayon ay naka upo na sa wooden sofa na sakto para sa itsura ng lugar </p><p>Sinamaan naman ni Javi ng tingin si Kian dahil sa narinig pero hindi papayag ang maganda nating bida sa "pasensya ka na javi ha?godbless" kaya agad siyang umupo sa lap nito at  hinalikan si Kian ng dahan dahan. </p><p>Habang tumatagal ay mas nagiging agresibo ang mga halik ni Baekhyun na nilalabanan naman ni Chanyeol. Makalat, Malaway at laplap kung laplap, mababatid mo sa dalawa ang pagkasabik sa normal na nilang ginagawa. </p><p>Ang mga halik ni Baekhyun ay dahan dahang bumaba mula sa leeg ni Kian, sinipsip niya pa ng bahagya ang sensitive part nito para mag iwan ng marka. Nang mag sawa siya sa leeg nito ay bumaba ang kanyang halik sa dibdib nito pababa sa tiyan at marahang tinatanggal ang shorts ng binata </p><p>Halos mag laway naman si Javi ng makita ang matigas at nakatayo na matabang tite ni Kian na kaharap niya ngayon. Sabi nga nila face your fear kaya mabilis na hinakawan ni Javi ang kabuuan nito at sensual na itinaas baba ang kanyang isang kamay habang ang labi naman niya ay binibigyan ng magkahalong halik at pag dila ang inner thigh ni Kian </p><p>Hinakawan ni Kian ang mukha ni Javi guiding the latter to suck him already. Nag simulang basain ng laway ni Javi ang paligid ng tite ni Kian which made the latter groaned at napa sabunot pa siya sa buhok nito. </p><p>"Fuck, why are you so good on this?" Frustrated na sambit ni Kian dahil pinag lalaruan ng dila ni Javi ang tite niya </p><p>Naging malalim ang paghinga ng binata lalo na ng sinimulang itaas baba ni Javi ang kaniyang ulo at patuloy na pagsubo kay Kian </p><p>"Yes, shit --- there baby!" </p><p>Habang si Kian ay sarap na sarap sa blowjob na binibigay ng isa, si Javi naman ay mangiyak-ngiyak na dahil abot na abot ng tite ni Kian ang lalamunan niya. </p><p>Nang maramdaman ni Kian na malapit na siyang labasan ay itinayo niya si Javi at pinatuwad sa harapan niya, agad namang kumapit si Javi sa hawakan ng wooden sofa at ngayon ay kitang kita na ng huli ang overlooking view ng taal volcano. </p><p>"Babe, condom?" Tanong ni Kian matapos niyang iposition ang sarili sa butas ni Javi </p><p>Mahinang napa mura si Javi dahil wala siyang dalang condom sa bag, dahil nga one week siyang walang dilig ay hindi na siya nag abala pang mag baon nito </p><p>"I don't have any" </p><p>Napa tawa naman si Kian dahil dito at niyakap mula sa likuran si Javi at bumulong sa tenga nito </p><p>"Bukas nalang Jazviel" </p><p>Randam ni Javi ang mainit na pag hinga ni Kian sa likuran niya lalo na ang tumutusok na tite nito malapit sa butas niya </p><p>"Kian, stop teasing and just fuck me raw!" </p><p>"Jazviel" Malambing na sambit ni Kian habang naka yakap pa din sa likod ng binata. </p><p>Na e-excite siya sa idea na gagawin nila ito ng walang plastic sa pagitan nila pero naisip niya din si Javi dahil masyadong intimate ang gusto nitong mangyari </p><p>"Baby please?" Sagot naman ni Javi at hinimas pa ang kamay ni Kian na naka pulupot sa bewang niya </p><p>Bumilis bigla ang tibok ng puso ni Kian ng marinig ang pag tawag ni Javi sakaniya ng "baby". Inalis niya ang sarili mula sa pagkaka yakap sa binata at hinalikan pa ang balikat nito </p><p>"Okay, I'll be gentle" </p><p>Hindi alam ni Javi kung ilang santo ba ang tatawagin niya ngayong gabi dahil sa sinabi ni Kian. Oo deprived na siya sa sex kaya hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit ganito ang pakiki tungo ng isa sakaniya </p><p>"Putangina!" Nagulantang naman si Javi ng simulang dilaan ni Kian ang butas niya. Ramdam niya ang init mula sa dila nito, hindi niya malaman kung paano o saan siyang hahawak because of too much sensation he is feeling right now </p><p>Halos mabaliw naman si Javi ng tuluyang kainin ni Kian ang butas niya, hindi niya mapigilan na umungol lalo na't kasabay ng ginagawa ni Kian sa butas niya ay ang pag jajakol ng isa sa tite niya </p><p>"Babe, let me feel you already" Kapos sa hininga na saad ni Javi dahil ramdam niyang malapit na siya masiraan ng bait sa ginagawa ni Kian sa katawan niya </p><p>"Did you just call me Babe?" Puno ng pag asa na tanong ni Kian habang naka luhod pa din at katapat ng matambok na pwet ng isa </p><p>Kanina baby, ngayon babe pa fall — ulit ni Kian sa isip isip niya </p><p>Tumango naman si Javi sa tanong ni Kian kaya napa ngisi ang isa </p><p>"Sa sex ka lang malambing"<br/>
Sambit ni Kian sa binatang halos magmakaawa na para sa tite niya</p><p> </p><p>Jazviel pasalamat ka mahal kita pagmamaktol nito sa isip niya </p><p>Kahit naman narinig ni Javi ang mahinang sinabi ni Kian ay binalewala niya nalang ito. Titeng-tite na siya at wala na siyang panahon pa para sa soft hours </p><p>Kahit naman medyo nag tatampo ay tinigil ni Chanyeol ang ginagawa at iniba ang posisyon nilang dalawa. Dahan dahan niyang ipinasok ang  pagkalalaki sa masikip na butas ni Baekhyun. Ramdam ni Kian ang kung paano maipit ang tite niya sa pwet ng isa. </p><p>Javi gently tapped Kian's shoulder as a sign na nakapag adjust na siya sa kalakihan nito. Nakuha naman ito ng binata at nag simula na sa pag bayo. Sumasabay naman sa pag labas pasok ni Kian ang hininga nilang pareho dahil sa sarap na nararamdaman</p><p> </p><p>"Tangina, ang sikip sikip mo talagang puta ka. Kain na kain ng pwet mo 'tong malaking tite ko"  Sambit ni Kian habang mas binibilisan pa ang pag bayo si Javi naman ay halos tumirik na ang mata sa sarap na nararamdaman dahil ito naman talaga ang order niya, make up sex! pero hindi niya ine-expect na magpapaka puta siya sa harap ni Mother Nature </p><p>"Kian, deeper  .... </p><p> </p><p>hit that again ,,, </p><p> </p><p>shit!" </p><p>"Where? Here?" Napa ungol naman ng malakas si Javi ng matamaan muli ni Kian ang kanyang G-spot </p><p>"Tangina! Lalabasan na ako"<br/>
Napapa murang ani ni Baekhyun kaya't sa halip na bilisan pa ni Chanyeol ang pag bayo ay binagalan niya ito. Mahal naman niya ang binata pero gusto niya talagang makita itong nag mamaka-awa para sa tite niya </p><p>"Don't do this to me I'm fucking coming! Faster, please!" Napa ngisi nalang si Kian sa mga sinasabi ni Javi dahil hindi niya alam kung nag mamakaawa ba ito na parang isang puta o inuutusan siya pero dahil mahal niya nga hindi na natiis ni Kian at binilisan niya na ang paglabas pasok sa masikip na butas ni  Javi dahil ramdam niya na rin ang malapit na siyang labasan. </p><p>Matapos ang ilang pang pagbayo ni Kian na sinasabayan naman ni Javi ay pareho nilang narating ang langit habang tanaw sa kanilang kinaroroanan ang bulkang taal  — hindi lang pala bulkan ang sumasabog. </p><p> </p><p>Ramdam ni Kian ang pagod at ngalay sa ginawa kaya pasalampak itong umupo sa sofa. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Javi at hinila ito papunta sa kaniya para yakapin. </p><p>"Am i too hard earlier? Did it hurt?" Mahinang sambit ni Kian habang naka yakap ng bahagya kay Javi na nasa gilid niya </p><p>Javi only hummed as a response kaya inalis ng bahagya ni Kian ang sarili mula sa pagkaka yakap sa binata </p><p>"Sorry, I'll be gentle next time" Saad nito bago binigyan ng halik sa bunbunan si Javi </p><p>"It's fine Kian, I want it hard naman eh" </p><p>"Okay" </p><p>Ayaw lang kita masaktan</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>